Quad-Mountain Survival
Quad-Mountain Survival is a Minecraft series from Nova. It is a sequel to Tri-Mountain Survival, though the map itself is an apparent prequel to the other. The series is still ongoing. Summary ''After the great sage Nova conquered and blew up the Tri Mountains , he then walked off with the memories of the friends﻿ he had lost to those three mountains, only to come across four more. - ''Made from Nova's Fans History When he started the series he was chased and killed many times by all the mod's mobs he had installed. He eventually settled down to make one mountain his home due to his inability to build a house on the ground as modded mobs kept attacking him. He started construction on his mountain home and found a gigantic cave system within the mountain, containing a chest and large amounts of hostile mobs. Nova has plans to make his house blue, due to a mod which allows for colored wood, and is currently sharing his house with his pet turtles and the occasional bandit. Nova attempted to build a garden, but unfortunately an Earth Creeper ruined it and other elemental creepers spawned there and attacked Nova himself. Nova has still not entirely cleared the area around his former garden, and it is unknown if he ever will. Hostile mobs continued to spawn inside Nova's mountain home even after he closed off the open passageway to the caverns below his base. Nova was unsure as to why, but both T-Dog the turtle and the butterflies that perpetually float around his dwelling are current suspects. Recently, a reverse creeper got the jump on Nova and flipped a large portion of his home upside-down, causing the deaths of turtles Rick #4 and Yurtle, and making a huge mess right inside Nova's entrance, which he cleared out using his Diamond Pickaxe before creating two more turtle graves down on the beach below his mountain home.At episode 30 Nova began to build a teleporter to Mountain 2,he successfully explored it on episode 31 by "looting" a chest in an underground cave in Mountain 2 which a Glowstone Creeper made a glowstone monument and a Water creeper flooded the cave he also found multiple diamonds which he made a Diamond Pickaxe with it. Currently, he has explored two of the four mountains and his turtle death count stands at nine.Nova then said he turned off the spawn count of the bandit and the Camel Jockey. Nova then made a Driller which he used to clear the glowstone monument which was near to his backdoor he destroyed his backdoor and half of the monument with his driller,he then began to drill the monument in his garden but drilled through the mountain and made a water gusher.Nova then found a cat but was unsuccessful to tame it.Nova then began to make a Second floor to his house. More recently he has explored the Nether in an attempt to find a 5th mountain, but ended up killing several nether mobs and getting nether wart, but hasn't started farming it. He then started up a "Meth lab" filling a wall on the second floor with brewing stands and an empty cauldron he then started making health potions. He thought about going to the end but his fans didn't want him to lose all his stuff to the Ender Dragon and also informed him of a lack of a mountain. Trivia *Throughout the series, Nova has tamed many turtles; 17 to be exact. So far, 9 have died: Gustav, Hershel, Matt Damon, Subway, Rick, Rick #2, Rick #4, Yurtle, and Ginger Turtle. *8 of the turtles are still living: T-Dog (which Nova constantly complains about), Sp00n, Stank Turtle, Bell Pepper, Dog Meat, Yurtle #2, Jesus, and Rick #3. *Nova has shown a hatred for T-Dog, by isolating him from the other turtles, and blaming him when another turtle dies. *2 turtles have escaped Nova's terror, Dr. Pepper and Thor. *During the first few episodes, Nova had numerous encounters with a big blue whale, named "Big Guy". After Nova changed the spawn settings Big Guy wasn't seen again. Later in the series a large cluster of whales is left by Nova's house, but Big Guy is not amongst them. Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova